Spidey: Adventures in Vale
by cornholio4
Summary: After a battle Spider-Man gets sent to Vale, where he will join Beacon and have to face his villains who have allied with villains of this world. Peter/Yang. The cover picture is Peter and Yang: The Spider-Dragon by Deviantart user SpiderManBlackSuit which was used with permission.


**Hi it's Deadpool here! I wanted to introduce this story starring one of my best buddies Spider-Man! Also not by the same author but I reccomend** **Spidey and Deadpool's Excellent Adventure: Remnant.**

 **Anyway the Spidey in this story will be around 16 instead of his usual 15 (because the author is an unorginal smuck who is too obsessed with the MCU and for some reason doesn't want to write about adult Spidey). The cover picture is Peter and Yang: The Spider Dragon by Deviantart user Spidermanblacksuit, used with permission.**

 **Gotta go film my movie sequel now, I have Thanos as my buddy Cable...**

 **One more thing, I convinced the author to simplify the description of Spidey's origin in the beginning since it's pointless due to the fact that there is no one who doesn't know the origin! Seriously its the most well known origin other than the alien and the guy in the flying creature suit, I can't remember their names but their mothers both have the same name...**

Sixteen year old Peter Parker thought he had his life figured out now: at age fifteen he got bit by a lab spider on a field trip which gave him incredible powers which led to his Uncle Ben getting killed because he didn't care enough to catch the criminal that would end up killing him so in his honour he adopted a costume and using Web-Shooters he had designed and created the Web mixture to be a vigilante called Spider-Man to help people and stop criminals. Plus six months after being Spider-Man he was tracked down by one of his superhero and science idols Tony Stark the Iron Man who gave him the new improved costumed and web-shooters which he had been using ever since.

That had been months ago and he had turned sixteen about two weeks ago so he was now officially Spider-Man for a whole year now bit then things got a bit weirder...

He had learned that one of a criminal scientist called Phineas Mason who had armed several villains he had fought with before had a hideout in New York but got into a fight with some of the henchmen there and they both got pulled into some sort of portal device he had as he saw that the Avengers had arrived. Now he was stuck on this world, hope he could get back before Aunt May would worry. He had brought a backpack with him expecting to be in and out once Mason got beat so he could find somewhere to change into his civilian clothes and get home but it seems that for the first time in his superhero career he was on some other world.

Well he had been there for about 2 and a half hours and he didn't have any plans what to do at the moment so he had climbed up the top of a building, set up a hammock made up of web between two buildings which had an alleyway in between them and was now lying on it. " _Will Aunt May wonder where I am or will she discover evidence what I have been doing in my free time for the past year... if I found a statue to talk to would Bruce feel replaced..._ " Peter wondered in his head referring to a gargoyle statue on top of a building in New York that he spoke to.

He heard yells nearby and thought that it might be screams of help. " _Another world or not, I have a responsibility and plus it would actually give me something to do..._ " Peter thought in his head as he stood up and placed his backpack back onto his back and then web slinged to where he heard the yell.

He then saw guys in weird black costumes and hoods with white bits of costumes and masks, some of them had animal features or something. There was some red animal symbol on the back of their get ups so they must be the bad guy groups of this dimension. They looked like they were ganging up on a man and a girl.

"...please let me and my sister go, I am just an assistant delivery man for one of the SDC facilities... I doubt anyone important in the company knows that I exist..." pleaded the man but the guys in costumes just glared harshly at them.

"Anyone who dares work for the oppressive Schnee empire deserves to be put down by the White Fang!" one of them told them only to noticed that a shot of web caught his free arm and pulled him into being kicked in the guy by Peter who had jumped down.

"Are you some kind of Spider Faunus and what is with the get up? If you interfere and go against our actions then you are a traitor to our kind and an enemy of the White Fang!" one of them told Peter only to realise while he was saying this he had trapped his associates to the wall with web leaving the man and his sister time to escape.

"The White Fang, is that your name? Sorry I don't think 'Hail White Fang' is going to catch on..." Peter told him dodging the axe that the man had and then knocked him out with a kick to the head.

He looked and noticed that there was a woman in a black and purple cape and glasses glaring at him. "No need to thank me for this, all in a day's work..." Peter told her putting his hands to his waist.

Five minutes later Peter had his arms crossed being chewed out by the woman who seemed to have some sort of telekinetic abilities and tried to force him to come with her but he dodged it and said that she could tell him it here. "Of course even here I do something good and get chewed out by someone..." Peter muttered drawling out her rant.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Peter asked thinking he was just wasting time here. The woman glared even harder and introduced herself as Professor Goodwitch a teacher at something called Beacon Academy. "So wait your not a cop or a politician or something, your only a school teacher? Sorry but this is not a classroom so I got better things to do than get chewed out by some teacher who has no authority to make me listen." Peter told her as he then web slinged away not giving her the chance to try and stop him.

Goodwitch glared at her and ranted out "of all the nerve... being a reckless vigilante and from his voice and build I doubt he was any older than a first year student, but still with that costume? This is more frustrating than that Ruby Rose girl, is he some sort of secret project for James..." Goodwitch questioned only to see a silver haired man in black, glasses, green scarf and silver hair.

"That costume does nothing to say it is a military uniform and I doubt James would have even entertained the idea of dressing up his students or soldiers in outfits looking like they belong in comic books. Still think we have found ourselves another new student for Beacon if he's interested..." the man told Goodwitch who just silently groaned.

SMIB*


End file.
